I am Not Drunk
by Lakshmi1
Summary: Just a sweet little K/D fanfic *complete* PG-13 to be safe.... Review please and rate out of a scale for 10


Keladry of Midelan, a young lady knight yearning for love, sat on the outskirts of her fort, Haven. Sad, angry, and painful memories came to her as she sat thinking about her life as a knight. She had achieved her life's dream by becoming the second lady knight in a century and one of the best knights in the realm of Tortall. Yet, her life had been full of pain, physical and emotional. She had lost her soldiers she depended on, in the war. A blue-eyed sergeant in the King's Own and one of Kel's best friends , Domitan on Masbolle came up to her and sat with he in silence. Some spark of warmth shot through her body. She shook her head and smiled to herself, 'I an so fickle.' She brought her legs up to her breasts and hugged them close. She was cold. After all, it was Midwinter's Night. She closed her eyes and saw paradise, a place you would call heaven with love and peace. "It's a pretty peaceful night, isn't it milady?" Domitan mocked.  
  
"It sure is, gentle sir," Kel replied laughingly, "Raoul sent me out here. I have been having too much workload lately according to him."  
  
"Maybe you should go to your lover and he'll help you rest," Dom said teasingly. Kel hung her head as tears of unhappiness crawled through her eyes. The sergeant had touched the sensitive part of her heart. A wonderful, pleasant night five years ago, Midwinter's Day had brought Kel her first lover, Cleon of Kennan. "Oh, sorry, Kel. Didn't mean it," Dom apologized quickly and regretfully. 'You idiot!' he mentally kicked himself, 'No matter how much knight training she went through, she is still a woman. She has feelings, you bas**rd!' He hesitantly put his arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders. Kel sighed and laid her head on his comforting shoulder. They remained there the rest of the night. She felt safe in Dom's arms more than in a 100 gates of defense.  
  
He found her the next dusk in the carpentry shop. Keladry of Midelan was sitting there biting her lower lip in frustration as she tried to fix her stool. She was worse than a mule at this! When she saw Dom looking at her curiously, she waved at him. He walked over and saw that her hands were filled with spots of blood. The nails had definitely pricked her. "Kel!" he ordered, "Stop! Look at what you are doing to your hands." He took her hands in his and summoned the power of his healing magic. He fixed the scabs and bruises on her hands. Kel muttered an ouch when her he reached her palm. She had sprained her wrist. He healed it too; however, she could not use her wrist or her hand until for about two weeks. Kel muttered a thank to him as he finished. The healing had a negative effect towards Kel; it made her faint. She fainted as Dom's arm instinctively reached out to catch her. He took her in his arms and carried her to her tent, not caring who saw them. He had the love of his life in his arms.  
  
He placed her on her bed and covered her up with a blanket. As he turned to leave, his heart demanded another look at the lovely lady knight behind him. He turned her head, and breathed in sharply. It was as if an angel was lying there. The setting sun's rays glowed her face into the color of sunset. At that moment, in Dom's mind, Kel could rival the Great Goddess. Maybe that was why Domitan did what he performed the next moment. Dom walked up to her, as if under a spell and lightly brushed his lips against hers. After a few seconds horrified by what he had just done, Dom ran out of the room, missing the smile that had cracked into Kel's face. Kel sat up in her bedroom and looked about. How did she come here? Then she remembered the events of a few hours ago. A handsome sergeant had saved her hands from bleeding. She smiled and went to search for him in order to thank him.  
  
Dom sat up on the bench. He was seriously drunk. He couldn't walk straight. What had he been thinking of when he kissed Kel? Yeah, he wanted to kiss her and everything but if she was away, she could have made him into a fried chicken! He tried to walk straight out of the tavern and reached his horse, Goddess. He jumped up on her sloppily and directed her to take him to the camp.  
  
Dom sat on the bench thinking. He still could not think straight. His breath smelled of ale and his eyes were red now. He looked dangerous, yet innocent. Kel walked up to him and said, "I want to thank you for stopping my bleeding hands and carrying me to my room." However, Dom paid no attention to this. He took her hands in his and looked at her straight in the eye. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her. Kel's eyes turned from full of laughter to pits of sadness, "Have you been drinking?" She asked him, her voice showing the intensity of the hurt in her.  
  
"Does it matter if I'm drunk, Mother?" he asked her teasingly.  
  
"Yes, you wouldn't call me beautiful if you weren't." 'I'm stone. I'm the water. I'm calm,' she thought to herself. Still unwanted tears sprung into her hazel eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She pulled her hands from his and ran towards her tent. Dom just couldn't hold the emotions in his heart any longer. He chased after her. He saw her sitting on her bed crying out the pain he had caused her. Dom sat on her bed and pulled her close.  
  
"Listen to this, Kel. No matter what you think of yourself, in my eyes you are an angel, my angel. And I know this for a fact that I am head over heals for you and I am happy with it." She looked into Dom's eyes innocently. Her eyes were full of hope and love for him. These were her true emotions and she could not hide this under her emotionless facemask. He brought her lips close to hers and gently kissed them. They both savored the moment. Then his lips caressed across her face and her hair. They both looked at each other for a moment and then the lips were back for more enjoyment. What happened next, I leave for the romantic ones to predict.  
  
The next morning, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Kel's former and caring knight master burst in Kel's room. "Kel! Dom is not in his room. He had been kidnapped by the enemies!" Both Kel and Dom sat up in her bed, shocked by the loud voice that had interrupted their quiet and wonderful slumber. They both tried to cover themselves with Kel's small blanket. Raoul's face popped into a grin. "Oops! Am I interrupting something?" he asked them slyly. The commander and the sergeant were both beat red with embarrassment. He laughed and exited the room talking something about young lovers. Dom gave Kel a quick kiss on the lips and then they both left to change into new clothes.  
  
Kel and Dom exited her chamber's to go for a breakfast when Raoul approached them. They turned red. Raoul laughed as he said, "Dom, a word if you might." Dom went with Lord Raoul and Kel towards her friends who sat waving to her to come and join them for breakfast.  
  
"Yes "Sir?" Dom asked wondering what the big man could want at this time.  
  
"Dom, you know that Kel was my squire and that I really care about her as if she was my own daughter. I just wanted to inform you of this, you hurt Kel and you'll wish you were never born." Saying this he exited the scene.  
  
Dom went over to Kel and her friends and sat down to get some food from the bowls. "What did Raoul want?" Kel asked him, curious.  
  
"Oh nothing we were just having.eh.a friendly father to son conversation. Nothing to worry about." He laughed at the puzzlement that shadowed her face. "Don't worry, Mother!" Guess some things won't ever change. 


End file.
